


One-Sided

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A Captain America reference, Blood mentioned a lot, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Sadness, TW for blood, friend Matpat and Steph, not a good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: (Y/N) has feelings for Nate but he has a girlfriend. Hanahaki Disease endures. A lot of sadness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of mentions of blood so if you don't like blood then please don't read!!!

My heart ached as I saw him with Morgan. They looked so happy together and that is what makes me so unhappy. I could never make him like that. Nate and Morgan belong together and I’m just stuck always being his best friend. 

This realization hit me like a truck when all Nate could talk about was Morgan. Don’t get me wrong, I love her so much, she’s become a good friend of mine, it just hurts being alone.

The day it all began. It was a rainy, cloudy morning when I felt sick, horribly sick. My stomach was in knots and bile was burning my throat. I ran to the bathroom and dumped everything from my stomach into the toilet.

Only, something was scratching my throat as I heaved. A single yellow tulip speckled in blood gleamed up at me. Tears began to well in my eyes. What is happening to me?

Quickly, I clean up and start to research this occurrence. I didn't look far to find my answer. The Hanahaki Disease. When you love someone who doesn’t reciprocate the same feeling. I began to panic a little. Is there a cure? I kept scrolling only to see the result. It is treatable but I will lose all the feelings I ever had for Nate.

I threw my phone onto my bed and backed against the wall. No, I can’t do this, no! A horrible sob racked my body as I slid down the wall. I don’t know how long I stayed like this. Minutes? Hours?

Finally, I sat up and decided I needed to tell someone. Definitely not Nate, no. I grabbed my phone and dialed the next available person, Mat. Shakily, I waited for him to pick up.

“Hey (Y/N), Nate’s been trying to get ahold of you all afternoon, what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“Mat, it’s bad, really, really bad.” I whisper. A cough racks my body as another flower spills out onto the floor. A red tulip. 

“I’m coming over with Stephanie, don’t move.” he said and hung up. 

Blood dripped from my mouth as I tried to clean up my mess. My phone buzzed and it showed a text from Nate.

“Are you okay??? Answer me please!” it read. I quickly wrote back,

“Everything is fine, I just have a stomach bug. Don’t worry Mat and Steph are taking care of me. I’ll call you when I feel better.” 

He shot back “Aw I’m sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon :D.”

A rapid knock filled my apartment as I rushed over to the door. That was fast. I unlock the door and the couple rush in.

“What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Mat asked hurriedly as he checked me for any signs of injuries.

“If you count on the inside, then yeah.” I replied softly. Steph and Mat exchanged a worried glance as I continued “You know how I like Nate right?” they nodded “Well it’s worse now.” 

I explained the disease to them and broke down at least twice during the midst of it. Carefully, I was enveloped in a Patrick hug, sandwiched between them.   
“I know you don’t want to get the cure, but it means saving your life (Y/N). Please, think rationally.” Steph said.

I sighed and pulled away “I don’t want to lose these feelings for Nate. It made me the way I am and to take that all away will make a different person. I don’t want that. I’d rather die, Steph.” I wept. With that, another violent cough escaped my mouth and a white carnation covered in blood fell onto the floor. 

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, Ma and Steph helped me to my bed and stayed for as long as I needed.

The past week has been absolute hell. Flowers and blood covered my apartment. Nate calling me and having to act like everything's alright. I didn’t have much time left, I knew that. A week at most. 

“You have to tell him.” Mat said as we sat before his livestream.

“Mat, you know I can’t do that. He will feel guilty and that’s not how I want him to be. He and Morgan are happy, that’s enough for me.” I replied 

“(Y/N), I hate to break it to you but you are dying. Okay? You need to tell him like now.”

“Okay we are live in 5.” Jason called out.

“We will finish this discussion later.” Mat muttered.

Well it is later, actually a week later and things have gone downhill fast. All I cough up now are red roses. They lay sprawled around my room and my bed. I don’t answer any phone calls anymore. It’s not like they are important. 

A loud knock on my door startled me. 

“(Y/N)? Open up right now! Mat told me everything. Please, please let me in.” Nate’s voice rang out. 

He’ll figure out soon enough the door is unlocked. Finally, the door opens and I hear footsteps coming down the hall.

They stop outside my door but I’m too weak to look over. I feel a pair of cool hands on my face and I open my eyes.

“Hey Nate.” I croaked out.

“Why (nickname), why did you do this?” Nate whimpered.

“I love you so much but I know you and Morgan belong together. It’s selfish of me to get this disease even though I could’ve just moved on from you.” I wheezed. Another cough leaves my mouth as blood dribbles out. 

Tears began to drip from his eyes as he held me close. For once, I can feel what it would be like to have Nate as my own.

“Can you stay with me till I’m gone?” I sobbed.

“Of course, I’m with you till the end of the line.” he quoted my favorite movie. I smile a bit and lean against his chest.

“I just need to say this at least once to you.” I whispered. “Nathan Sharp, I love you with all my heart. Forever and always.” 

My eyes began to close as breathing becomes difficult. Just before I pass out I hear “I love you too (Y/N), you’re always going to be the light of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
